


Like Who?

by PrinceRydell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, angsty, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRydell/pseuds/PrinceRydell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Who?

“She looks like her.”

Ladybug hears him stutter from under his breath. She looks over to see her partner look up at a portrait of a young woman with dark brunette hair.

“Like who?” She manage to say, her breath catching in her throat as she saw that Chat was trembling, face flushed and eyes watered.

“It’s nothing, My Lady.. Just.. A bad memory, I’m sorry.” The words pricked at her, why was he _sorry_? Ladybug felt a shiver go down her spine and her feelings twisting with genuine concern.

Chat looked down to draw her eyes away from his, to hide his crying behind his golden bangs. Then he felt reassurance, warmth engulfing his cheeks pulling his face up.

“Chat you can tell me anything, it’s okay, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s not your fault..”

Chat stared into her deep blue eyes, swearing he saw stars lingering in them. He placed a hand over hers that still rested on his cheek. His fingers trembled and he opened his mouth.

“Can I request something, Ladybug?”

“What is it?”

“Can you kiss me..” She smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ladynoir involving a idea, a painting and a kiss


End file.
